Steal his soul
by Vicky-sama
Summary: UA. Misaki se ha convertido en el ladrón más buscado de Japón, todo por proteger a su única familia. Sin embargo sus planes se ven frustrados por los sentimientos que comienza a probocarle Akihiko, un escritor millonario... y su próxima víctima.
1. Capítulo l

**Steal his soul**

**By: Vicky-sama**

* * *

**Yo por aquí de nuevo~**

**La verdad no se me ocurre nada que decir ._. pero agradezco mucho que les haya interesado esta historia. Les advierto que Misaki tendrá algunos cambios en su actitud normal pero sólo cuando esté haciendo su "trabajo", una cosa más, Hiro-san NO está enamorado de Usami-sensei en este fic, de hecho ya existe Nowaki en su vida.**

**Espero que de verdad les agrade, sin más a leer~**

* * *

… **Esto significa cambio de escena.**

::: **Esto significa que pasa el tiempo.**

-Diálogo

-_Pensamientos_

* * *

**Capítulo I**

* * *

Su respiración era lenta, suave, inaudible. Nadie nunca se daría cuenta de su presencia aún si le pasara en frente.

Sus movimientos eran precisos y ágiles. No cabía duda de su talento y experiencia, un movimiento más y la caja se abría dándole paso a su premio.

Fuera de la habitación apenas y se escuchaba el homenaje a Chopin que la orquesta tocaba, todo era perfecto. Mucho más perfecto en este momento.

La caja se abrió con un ligero "click" y lo vio, el diamante negro.

Ahora era suyo.

-Eres precioso- susurró extendiendo su mano para tomar la joya. El diamante negro era la posesión más preciada de la familia de un rico escritor valuada en unos 12, 000,000 de euros y ahora estaba en la palma de su mano –¡Ha! Eso fue fácil- sin embargo era muy pronto para hablar.

Una ruidosa alarma aturdió sus sentidos por un segundo.

-¡Maldición!- tomó sus cosas rápidamente al escuchar los pasos apresurados que iban en su dirección. Nadie nunca lo había atrapado y hoy no sería la excepción.

La manija de la puerta comenzó a moverse con desesperación al estar sellada, pero un gran golpe la abrió. Sin embargo, ya no había nadie dentro de la habitación.

…

-¿Pero qué está pasando? ¿Por qué viene la policía?- de la divertida y amena fiesta que se celebraba no quedaba ni rastro. La gente salía rápidamente de la mansión mientras los agentes entraban y revisaban cada rincón del enorme lugar.

-No lo sé señor Takatsuki, pero se rumorea que esto ha sido un robo.

-¿¡Un robo?! ¡Imposible! La mansión de la familia Sumi es famosa por su gran seguridad.

-Sí, lo sé señor. Pero creo que dadas las circunstancias… ya no lo será.

Los invitados eran presas del movimiento, muchos de ellos habían ocupado sus autos y vuelto a casa con un gran tema de conversación para toda la semana, si no es que el mes. Pero la gran mayoría estaba dispersada en pequeños grupos discutiendo lo acontecido, tal era el caso del señor Takatsuki quien se encontraba charlando con uno de los sirvientes del lugar.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Cree usted que atrapen al ladrón?- preguntó Takatsuki con un peculiar brillo de adrenalina en los ojos.

-No lo sé señor- contestó el sirviente –Pero lo más seguro es que así sea, debe ser o muy astuto o muy tonto para meterse a robar en semejante lugar y más aún cuando se encuentra lleno de gente… y vigilantes.

-En eso tiene razón, sinceramente en mi opinión…

-Padre, ¿podemos irnos ya? Esto es bastante aburrido- un joven de cabello rubio-castaño y grandes ojos grises había interrumpido al mayor. Su tono había sido el de un niño cuando en realidad ese joven arañaba los 21 años.

-Está bien Shinobu- contestó resignado el señor Takatsuki –Me despido, ha sido… muy interesante nuestra plática.

-Lo mismo digo señor- en cuanto vio partir al señor Takatsuki y su hijo una sonrisa retorcida surcó su rostro, también él debería de irse.

Salió sin problema del bullicio que él mismo había causado, se deshizo del traje de sirviente y con joya en mano se abrió paso a su hogar, al día siguiente lo vería y le entregaría su "encarguito".

Él lo había dicho, nadie atrapaba a Misaki Takahashi.

:::

Como siempre el lugar estaba pulcro, la limpieza era algo de lo que gustaba el jefe, eso y la luz del sol entrar por su ventanal. Un lugar bastante fresco a decir verdad.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a su asistente.

-Señor Ijuuin, ya ha llegado.

-¡Ah, siempre tan puntual! Déjale pasar Shizuko- respondió relajado y con una agradable sonrisa.

El aludido asintió y dio paso a un joven de cabello castaño oscuro y hermoso ojos verdes, era bastante apuesto y a pesar de _todo_ seguí conservando ese toque inocente en cada movimiento.

-Otro trabajo perfecto supongo.

-Sí, así fue. Y he aquí la prueba- el joven depositó una caja blanca en el escritorio del mayor, quien inmediatamente la tomó y abrió viendo su contenido.

-Hermoso, simplemente hermoso. Es obvio el buen gusto de los Sumi, sabía que lo lograrías Misaki, eres increíble.

-M-Muchas gracias señor- respondió sonrojándose ligeramente por el cumplido. Podía ser un famoso y buscado ladrón, podía acabar el solo con toda la seguridad de un lugar e irse sin dejar huella, pero nunca dejaría de ser él, siempre sería ese joven frágil que se sonrojaba por cualquier cosa.

-Ha sido fascinante verte madurar Misaki. De ese niño torpe no queda nada. Tienes a toda la policía de Japón sobre ti pero nunca han logrado verte ni la sombra, lo digo enserio…- se levantó y avanzó hacia el joven, deteniéndose a unos pasos de él y enfocando su mirada viéndole a los ojos -…eres increíble, y sabes que eso me gusta.

-Gracias señor, pero no hace falta tanto alarde- Misaki retrocedió un paso, ese era terreno peligroso, él lo sabía –Si no tiene nada más que decirme me retiro, mi hermano viene mañana.

-Sí, sí claro, obtuviste tu descanso, disfruta de tu familia. Por cierto- agregó antes de que el chico se fuera –Sólo _una_ más Misaki.

Una más, sólo una misión más y sería libre.

Cuando salió de la oficina se despidió de Shizuko y partió a su hogar. Él tenía razón, a pesar de que muchas de sus actitudes seguían siendo las mismas, ya no quedaba nada de ese niño.

-Flash Back-

La luz de la habitación contigua entraba por la rendija de la puerta al igual que la suave voz de su hermano y la de las personas que estaba con él.

-¿Cómo voy a decírselo? ¡Es sólo un niño!- Takahiro escondió su rostro entre sus temblorosas manos, sus ojos se habían cansado de llorar y ahora estaban hinchados y rojos, su cabello estaba desordenado y su camisa desaliñada y manchada con el rastro de sus lágrimas –Sólo tiene ocho años, por Dios ¿por qué tuvo que pasar esto?

-De verdad lamentamos sus perdida joven Takahashi, pero no podemos perder el control, tenemos que resolver su situación- dijo una mujer de aproximadamente veintiocho años, ojos grises y el cabello oscuro sujeto en una coleta –Usted aún es muy joven y está por entrar a la Universidad así que…

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- Takahiro la interrumpió levantando la cabeza de golpe, no le gustaba el rumbo de las palabras de esa mujer.

-Lo que mi compañera quiere decir señor Takahashi es que usted tiene que decidir sobre el futuro de su hermano, nosotros podemos llevárnoslo a un lugar donde no le hará falta nada hasta que usted pueda hacerse cargo de él- dijo el hombre a lado derecho de la mujer.

Aunque el hombre frente a él parecía amable, sus palabras no lo fueron para Takahiro.

-No, no voy a abandonar a Misaki.

-Pero usted es muy joven y aún es un estudiante- replicó la mujer.

-Pues dejaré mis estudios si es necesario, pero no voy a separarme de mi hermano- el tono que uso Takahiro dejaba claro que no iba a cambiar de opinión, algo que en cierto modo enorgulleció a los presentes, definitivamente sería un buen ejemplo para su hermano.

Está bien seño Takahashi- dijo el hombre después de un suspiro –Cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en consultarnos.

-Lo haré.

Después de que los "invitados" se fueron Takahiro se derrumbo en el sofá de la sala, ¿cómo iba a decirle a su hermano que sus padres murieron? ¿Qué sus vidas cambiarían a partir de ahora?

-¿Hermano?- un pequeño niño castaño y de grandes ojos verdes interrumpió sus pensamientos -¿Estás bien?

-¡Misaki! N-No te preocupes estoy bien- respondió sonriéndole tiernamente, pero sabía que tenía que actuar rápido no podía ocultarle algo tan importante, tenía que decirle la verdad a su hermano –Misaki… hay algo que quiero decirte, ven, siéntate a mi lado.

Misaki obedeció y se acomodó cerca de su hermano viéndolo con los ojos extrañamente tristes y opacos, como esperando algo.

-Misaki, nuestros padres…- comenzó suavemente.

-Ellos no volverán ¿verdad?

Takahiro abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero luego lo comprendió todo.

-Lo escuchaste- aunque no fue una pregunta Misaki asintió apenado –No Misaki, no volverán- dijo abrazando fuerte mente al menor, quien correspondió rompiendo a llorar silenciosamente –Pero te prometo, que voy a protegerte.

Era cierto que la vida de los Takahashi cambio radicalmente, Takahiro comenzó a trabajar de tiempo completo llegando bastante cansado pero feliz de ser útil, Misaki cambio los juegos, televisión y berrinches por el estudio, la cocina y la limpieza, pero en ningún momento dejo de sonreír sinceramente. Sí, sus vidas no eran las de alguien de sus edades pero nunca les hizo falta algo, Takahiro nunca dejó que a Misaki le hiciera falta una madre o un padre, como él lo había prometido, lo protegía contra todo.

Pero aproximadamente seis meses después del cumpleaños número doce de Misaki, Takahiro no estuvo ahí.

-¡Hey, Takahashi!- dos niños corrían en su dirección. Era una tarde nublada, había estado haciendo frío y esa era la razón por la cual todos vestían ropa abrigadora.

-¿Qué pasa Yoshida? Estaba por ir a casa.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿No fue una suerte que pudiéramos salir temprano?- preguntó el antes mencionado. Un niño de cabello oscuro y algo rizado, ojos marrones y una enorme sonrisa traviesa.

-Bueno supongo que sí, fue una suerte- respondió Misaki.

-¡Exacto! Y como la fue, ¿por qué no vamos al centro de video juegos un rato eh?

-No lo sé, mi hermano…

-¡Vamos!- lo interrumpió el segundo niño que hasta el momento permanecía callado –Sólo será un rato.

Misaki suspiró derrotado.

-Está bien, iré con ustedes.

Sinceramente Misaki la había pasado bastante bien, pero siempre que te diviertes las horas pasan volando y era por lo mismo que Misaki corría rumbo a su hogar. Faltaban dos horas para que su hermano llegara, aunque parecía un buen tiempo para él no lo era.

Tenía que preparar la cena, limpiar la casa y terminar su tarea, era un niño bastante ocupado.

Corría al límite que le permitían sus pequeñas piernas, era bastante rápido y ágil, nadie le prestaba atención ya que casi nadie lograba distinguirle.

Decidió tomar un pequeño atajo, ese callejón siempre le había dado miedo, pero hoy era su única salvación.

O eso creía él…

-¿Por qué tanta prisa Takahashi-kun?

En su carrera había chocado con un joven, mismo que ahora hacía esa pregunta.

-D-Disculpe, no me di cuenta- Misaki había comenzado a usar todas las disculpas que se sabía sólo para continuar en su camino si no fuera por un pequeño detalle… _-¿Takahashi-kun?- ¿_acaso le conocía? –Perdón… ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Eso es simple- respondió el joven, un chico alto de ojos y cabello oscuro, bastante apuesto a decir verdad –Porque te conozco.

-N-No entiendo… perdón, pero yo no le conozco.

-¡Ah, sí! Un pequeño detalle. Pero te conozco Takahashi-kun a ti y a tu hermano, aunque él tampoco sabe de mi existencia.

Todo era confuso, ese chico hablaba con un tono algo altanero, pero demasiado relajado, de alguna manera le estaba agradando y eso era lago que asustaba al pequeño Misaki.

-Perdóneme, pero tengo que…

-Irte, lo sé, pero no te preocupes llegaras antes de que tu hermano lo haga. Pero antes sólo quería hablar de un pequeño asunto contigo, no será mucho. ¿Está bien?

Inseguro Misaki asintió dando permiso al mayor de continuar.

-Bueno, seré breve. Te necesitamos Takahashi-kun y no puedes negarte.

-¿A qué se refiere?- algo le decía que no quería escuchar la respuesta.

-Tus padres no murieron en una accidente… y lo sabes- y ahí estaba la respuesta, obviamente no le había agradado, mucho menos el hecho de que supiera lo que él ya sospechaba –Yo podría decirte el por qué y cómo murieron.

-¡¿Lo sabe?! ¿¡Usted lo sabe!?

-Hey… no te alteres tanto amiguito- soltó una ligera risita –Sí, lo sé. Pero la información cuesta, y esta ya tiene precio.

-¿C-Cuál?- esa pregunta fue un susurro, él quería saberlo todo pero el pequeño presentimiento en él había incrementado alertándole que se alejara y olvidara todo.

-Algo bastante sencillo…

-End Flash Back-

El trato había sido simple, el porqué lo había elegido a él, bueno ninguna de las respuestas que le dieron le pareció válida pero hoy se daba cuenta de que era el indicado. Le dolía decirlo pero hacer su trabajo le era realmente sencillo.

Ahora esa era su vida, el pasado que llevaría a cuestas.

…

-Te felicito, es una excelente noticia. ¡El premio Naomori, por segunda vez! Haz llegado lejos amigo.

-Sí claro… pero te llamé porque quería tu opinión sobre algo.

-¿Sobre algo? ¡Tan rápido estás escribiendo otra cosa! Bueno está bien, dámelo.

Como cada reunión se encontraban en un café familiar dos viejos amigos que se reunían cuando sus trabajos les daban especio. Akihiko Usami, un famoso escritor con un gran complejo infantil y Hiroki Kamijou un profesor de Literatura bendecido con el don de la paciencia, acompañado de un gran y cálido humor[1].

Este último tomo el manuscrito que su amigo le ofrecía y comenzó a leerlo, sin embargo pronto se arrepintió de hacerlo.

-Akihiko… por milésima vez en nuestras vidas… ¡Deja de usarme para estas cosas!- explotó el hombre castaño y ojos miel.

-Nunca dije que se tratara de ti ¿o sí?, en ninguna parte está escrito tu nombre- respondió el escritor, un hombre alto y cabellos grises el cual resaltaba y combinaba perfectamente con sus no muy comunes ojos violetas.

-¡Pero es obvio que soy yo!, además ¿por qué tienes que usarlo también a _él_?

-¿Por qué? Bueno no creo que quieras ver a tu lindo médico con alguien más… aunque sea sólo en fantasía, ¿o sí?- Kamijou se sonrojó al entender el mensaje de su amigo -¿O no me digas que las cosas no van bien en el paraíso?

-Deja de hacerme preguntas remedo de escritor, eres como el estúpido de Miyagi, ambos aman meterse en asuntos que no les importan. De haber sabido que saldrías con estas cosas no habría venido. ¡Ambos deberían de conseguirse una vida!

-¡Ah! Eso dolió Hiroki- dramatizó el escritor.

-Si como no. Mencionaste otra cosa, ¿qué es?

Akihiko suspiró y tomó aire inmediato, era el momento de hablarlo y que mejor que con Hiroki, quien le había apoyado desde siempre.

-Takahiro viene a Japón- los ojos del castaño se abrieron al escuchar aquello –Y… bueno… él, él se va a casar Hiroki.

Kamijou pudo ver el dolor e incluso escuchar como el corazón de su amigo se detuvo al decir eso. Akihiko había amado a Takahiro desde los 17 años, sin embargo nunca se lo dijo y el otro jamás se dio cuenta. Para Takahiro no era más que una gran amistad.

-A-Akihiko… yo…

-Estoy feliz por él Hiroki- interrumpió el peliplata –No te puedo mentir al decir que no duele… la verdad es que lo hace, y mucho… pero estoy feliz de cualquier forma- sus palabras eran sinceras, ¿no se trataba el amor de velar por la felicidad del otro? –Planeo ir a la boda, sé que es un poco masoquista pero bueno, no puedo quejarme de perder una batalla que ni siquiera peleé ¿no?

-Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo ¿verdad? ¿Quieres que valla contigo?- Hiroki no tenía más que dar su hombro.

-Te lo agradezco.

:::

Los números rojos en el reloj cambian marcando las siete en punto y comenzando así un horrible sonido que hacía esfumar su sueño.

Misaki no tenía muchas ganas de levantarse, pero ese día era importante, su hermano llegaría esa tarde de USA, y no sólo él, traería consigo a su prometida.

El ojiverde comenzó su día con la extraña emoción de ver a su hermano sonriendo, aunque ahora que lo pensaba… ¿dónde iba a vivir él?, esa era la casa de sus padres que ahora sería de Takahiro y su próxima esposa y aunque casi podía escuchar a su hermano diciéndole que se quedara no era algo muy normal que dos recién casados vivieran con un tercero en casa.

Tal parecía que debía comenzar a buscar un hogar.

El sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos, revisó el número y luego contestó inmediatamente.

-Señor- dijo a modo de saludo.

-Dije una más ¿no es asá Misaki?

-S-Sí señor- no pudo evitar sentir una gran emoción al escuchar eso.

-Pues que mejor que cerrar con broche de oro, te mandaré los datos por fax y no te preocupes, la misión comienza después de la boda de tu hermano.

-Gracias, gracias señor.

-Nos estaremos viendo pequeño.

En cuanto colgó el teléfono pudo escuchar el ruido del fax indicando un nuevo mensaje. Las manos le temblaban por la emoción, tuvo que respirar varias veces para distinguir las letras impresas en el papel. Cuidadosamente analizó cada párrafo ahí escrito.

Akihiko Usami.

Él sería su último trabajo, su boleto a la libertad.

* * *

**Aclaraciones~**

1.- Nótese el sarcasmo xD

**Bien con eso terminamos este primer capítulo, pero una pregunta más ¿saben cuál es la edad de Ijuuin-sensei? ¿Es más o menos la de Usagi-san no?**

**Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible, no me gusta hacer esperar, pero tal vez no sea tan pronto ya que tengo otros fic que continuar, así que no se desesperen por favor.**

**Sin más no vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Vicky~**


	2. Capítulo ll

**Steal his soul**

**By: Vicky-sama**

* * *

… **Esto significa cambio de escena.**

::: **Esto significa que pasa el tiempo.**

:.:.: **Y esto significa que pasa el tiempo y cambio de escena.**

* * *

-Diálogo

-_Pensamientos_

* * *

**Capítulo II**

* * *

El enorme departamento estaba en completo silencio, ni siquiera se escuchaba el rozar de la pluma contra el papel, como siempre se encontraba un poco desordenado pero ya era un avance porque siendo sinceros él no era alguien muy ordenado, de hecho no sabía cómo es que no había muerto a causa de sus constantes descuidos a sí mismo.

El silencio fue interrumpido por el estrepitoso sonido del caer de una lágrima en su manuscrito. Era el final de la novela BL que estaba escribiendo, y aunque siempre había soñado con que los protagonistas terminaran juntos tanto en ella como en la vida real, no podía hacerlo, él había decidido sacarlo de su corazón para que fuera feliz, y al proponerse eso, también debía sacarlo de sus novelas.

Era doloroso escribir sus nombres juntos sabiendo que nunca sería así.

-Takahiro…

Fue lo último que susurró antes de colocar el punto final en su historia.

…

-Entonces, ¿qué tal vas con tus estudios Misaki?

-¡Hermano! ¿Acabas de llegar y ya quieres amargarte la vida?- el mayor no pudo evitar reír por la broma del joven –No tienes que preocuparte, estoy dando lo mejor de mí, claro que no son notas increíbles, pero intento mejorar, ya casi termino mis estudios y los últimos proyectos me tienen loco.

La casa de la familia Takahashi estaba iluminada y llena de risas como no estuvo en la ausencia de Takahiro.

-Me alegra que pienses así.

El mayor acaricio los cabellos castaños con cariño recibiendo un puchero en respuesta.

-Deja de tratarme como un niño- susurró –Pero olvida todo eso, el punto ahora es que este todo listo para tu boda hermano.

Takahiro y su prometida Manami llegaron la tarde anterior, por supuesto que por más que quisieran lo contrario la chica tuvo que irse con sus familiares por "seguir las costumbres" y no se verían hasta el día de la boda.

Misaki ya conocía a Manami, era una persona bastante amable además de muy bonita, estaba feliz por su hermano ella era lo que se merecía después de haberlo cuidado tanto y haber dejado tantas cosas siendo tan joven sólo para mantenerle a su lado.

Sí, Takahiro sería feliz. Y eso, hacía a Misaki feliz.

-¿Estas nervioso hermano?

-¿Nervioso? Cuando es la persona correcta no hay que estarlo Misaki. Cuando te toque lo entenderás- contestó Takahiro sonriendo dulcemente.

Aunque las palabras de su hermano fueron en ciertos modos alentadores y románticos, él sabía claramente que eso no sucedería así, ¿por qué?, pues por la sencilla razón de que _su estilo de vida_ no le permitiría hacerlo.

Pero no era algo que le diría a su querido hermano. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

-Hermano, he estado pensándolo y… bueno… ¡Voy a rentar un departamento! Esta casa te pertenece, y no es muy normal que dos recién casados vivan con un tercero en casa.

-Pero Misaki, eso no es necesario, yo podría…

-¡Pero claro que lo es!, no quiero irrumpir en sus vidas, además ya soy mayor, puedo hacerlo te lo aseguro- afirmo el castaño casi levantándose de su asiento para mostrar su determinación.

-¿Me dejarías pensarlo?- Takahiro no quería dar su brazo a torcer, todo lo que decía Misaki era cierto, pero también era cierto que su amor de hermano mayor no le permitiría dejarlo ir, mucho menos solo, era increíblemente sobreprotector.

Y no era algo que le remordiera la conciencia.

-Está bien.

Aunque no era una afirmación sí era un gran paso si se hablaba de Takahiro Takahashi.

Después de cenar y asear los platos ambos hermanos fueron a dormir, cada día la boda se acercaba un poco más al igual que se terminaban las "vacaciones" de Misaki.

:.:.:

Por primera vez su colega estaba trabajando en silencio, ¡en completo silencio!, sin estar revoleteándole alrededor ni haciendo ninguno de sus ya famoso comentarios sugerentes que tanto le molestaban. Sin embargo su humor no estaba como para celebrar esa increíble paz.

-¿Podrías decirme por qué has estado tan callado Kamijou?

-¿Eh?- estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera escuchó que le hablaban.

-A eso me refiero justamente. De verdad estás muy raro ¿qué pasa hoy contigo?

-Pues usted no está actuando muy normal tampoco profesor, ¡por fin está trabajando!

-Oh, Kamijou eso duele. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel y decir alfgo así de mí…?

Hiroki dejó que Miyagi se defendiera sin prestarle ni la mínima atención. Había dicho eso sólo para distraerle del tema, porque estaba seguro de que si hubiera continuando interrogándolo habría conseguido que le dijera todo.

Las preocupaciones de Hiroki no eran otras que fueran más allá de su amigo de la infancia.

Seguramente Akihiko estaba destrozado, pero él lo ayudaría, tenía que hacerlo por todo lo que le debía[1].

-¿Estarás bien amigo?- susurró en un suspiro.

-¿Qué dijiste Kamijou? Oh… así que son problemas en el paraíso ¿eh?

Lamentablemente Miyagi lo había escuchado y lo había malinterpretado terriblemente.

Su día de paz terminaba ahora.

…

Un automóvil deportivo color rojo se estacionaba frente a la casa de los Takahashi.

Después de mucho pensarlo decidió ir a visitar a su viejo amigo, después de todo…

-… Que no esté conmigo no significa que tenga que alejarme… ¿seguimos siendo amigos cierto?

Y sin más acercó su dedo índice al timbre que estaba al lado izquierdo de la puerta.

…

El sonido del timbre volvió a sonar.

-¡Enseguida voy!- Misaki se estaba retirando el delantal hasta que su hermano le interrumpió.

-No te preocupes Misaki, yo atiendo.

Misaki continuó con su trabajo en la cocina mientras Takahiro avanzaba a la puerta, el timbre no había dejado de sonar en todo ese rato, quien que fuera el que tocaba con tanta insistencia parecía tener prisa o algo por el estilo, o simplemente se había obsesionado con el pequeño botón.

-Ya voy, ya voy. _¡Dios! ¿Acaso es tanta la urgencia?_- abrió lentamente la puerta mientras saludaba ligeramente al inesperado visitante –Buenas tardes ¿en qué pue…? ¿¡Akihiko!?

Frente a él un hombre alto de cabello gris y penetrantes ojos violetas veía divertido el timbre[2].

El aludido volteó a ver a quien le llamaba sonriendo al instante en que vio _ese_ rostro.

-Takahiro…- y su sonrisa creció.

…

Misaki había terminado de preparar la comida y ahora se encontraba sirviendo los platos para llevarlos a la mesa, se inquietó bastante cuando dejó de oír la voz de su hermano e inevitablemente en su corazón se instaló la angustia de que fuera _algo_ o _alguien _relacionado con su oculta vida.

Inmediatamente salió en su búsqueda preparado para lo que fuera que enfrentaría, e inventando ya fuera o una gran escusa para su hermano o el cómo dejarlo inconsciente para que no se enterará de nada.

Pero la imagen frente a él le congeló en su lugar.

Un hombre de cabello gris se aferraba al cuello de su hermano quien le abrazaba levemente, por si fuera poco el hombre mantenía sus ojos fijos en los de Takahiro y sus bocas… estaban peligrosamente cerca.

Seguramente hubiera mostrado sus ágiles y letales movimientos a ese sujeto sino hubiera sido "despertado" de su trance por la voz de su hermano.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Usagi- Takahiro sonrió dulcemente apretando un poco su agarre –Oh, Misaki mira quien vino hermano- dijo notando la presencia del castaño.

Misaki sólo veía detenidamente como su hermano se separaba de _ese tipo _y se colocaba de frente para hacer las presentaciones.

-Él es mi amigo Akihiko Usami. Usagi, él es mi hermano menor, Misaki.

Se escuchó un "mucho gusto" por parte del escritor pero nunca se oyó respuesta por Misaki.

-_Akihiko Usami… ¡Akihiko Usami! _

La mente del menor no dejaba de repetir esa información. Sí que era una sorpresa, nunca creyó que lo conocería antes de tiempo. De hecho jamás pensó en conocerlo así como sucedió con sus otras víctimas.

Una imperceptible sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro.

El cordero se ofrecía gentilmente al lobo… Bien, el lobo no lo desaprovecharía.

-Mucho gusto, soy Misaki, que agradable que nos visite- fingió inocencia y puso la sonrisa más dulce que nunca hubiera hecho mientras veía al ojilila –Hermano la comida esta lista. Puede quedarse a comer Usami-san, claro, si usted gusta.

-Por supuesto que lo hará ¿no es así Usagi? ¡Hay tantas cosas de las que hablar!

-Ya lo creo Takahiro, gracias por la invitación.

:::

La comida pasó mientras los viejos amigos se ponían al día sobre lo sucedido en ambas vidas y también mientras el menor de los tres aparentemente sereno y feliz analizaba imperceptiblemente cada movimiento y/o palabra del afamado escritor.

-No estoy muy seguro Usagi… puede ser una molestia para ti y…

-Oh te aseguro que no lo será. Mi departamento es grande y tengo tiempo de sobra.

-Pero al menos deja que te page.

-No lo aceptaría y lo sabes.

-Pero sería injusto si no obtienes alguna clase de paga.

Akihiko suspiró, sería casi imposible convencer a Takahiro, de hecho ya se estaba dando por vencido, pero…

-¡Ya sé!- contestó eufórico al haber encontrado una solución –Tu hermanito acaba de demostrarme que cocina excelente, y tú sabes que soy pésimo en lo que a eso se refiere, esa podría ser mi paga. ¿Qué dices?

-No suena mal. Pero…

-Pero nada.

-Disculpen pero, ¿de qué habla?, escuché que me mencionaban- la voz de Misaki captó la atención de los mayores.

-Cierto ni siquiera te hemos preguntado Misaki, lo lamento- dijo Takahiro con una ligera risa –Recuerdas lo que me dijiste de vivir solo ¿cierto?- Misaki asintió –Pues Akihiko me ha dicho que él puede alojarte mientras consigues un departamento para ti- los ojos del menor se abrieron con sorpresa ante la noticia –Y de paso- continuó su hermano –Él puede ayudarte con la escuela.

-_Vivir con él… ¡ja! Estas cooperando demasiado U-sa-gi…_- los ojos de Misaki brillaron con malicia e inhaló hondo analizando nuevamente lo que sus oídos acababan de oír.

-¿Entonces qué dices?- habló Akihiko. No era natural en él proponer que alguien irrumpiera en su privacidad, pero cuando Takahiro abordó el tema fue casi inevitable que su insensata boca no dijera algo –_No importa de cualquier modo, si se trata de Takahiro, por mí siempre estará bien. _

-¿Qué opino?- susurró Misaki, y un instante después colocó una sonrisa dulce y miró directamente a los ojos de Akihiko –Me encantaría. Ya te lo dije hermano, no puedes tenerme como mal tercio en tu casa. Usami-san le agradezco mucho la proposición.

Takahiro suspiró derrotado, Misaki no estaría con él tanto tiempo como antes, pero si estaba con su amigo seguro nada le pasaría.

-Muy bien… ambos me vencieron- dijo divertido viendo a su hermanito y a su mejor amigo.

:::

Hacia un par de horas que Usami se había retirado y su hermano se había ido a acostar.

Había oído que las oportunidades no caían del cielo, pero a él le estaban lloviendo a cantaros. Si todo seguía así, sería libre pronto.

-Bien hecho Usami, bien hecho…

Y con una sonrisa de satisfacción Misaki se fue a dormir, en tres días estaría conociendo su nueva morada.

* * *

**Aclaraciones~**

1.- No. No es dinero ni nada por el estilo. Es un asuntito que seguramente publicaré en otro momento, planeaba ponerlo en este Fic, pero no quedaría muy bien ya que se centra en ¿Hiroki?, bueno no lo diré por ahora, jejeje, pero si quieren saberlo espérenlo, el nombre es "Por la ventana". Próximamente sólo en Fanfiction jajaja ok no xD.

2.- Obviamente tenía que agregar la parte infantil de Akihiko, por lo menos a mí se me hace linda.

* * *

**Reviews~**

**Sakuya Taisho:**

Agradezco tu review, y aquí está la actualización que me pedías espero te guste.

**Xailitaaaa:**

Jajaja no es para tanto como para ser tu ídolo ¿o sí?, en fin, que bien que te gustara este fic, bueno la idea en general, muchas gracias por dejar tu review. Te dejo la actualización.

* * *

**Sí, lo sé me tardé un poco… pero bueno espero que este capítulo lo co****mpense.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, follows y alerts, son de mucho valor para mí.**

**Y bien, ¿qué tal me ha ido esta vez? xD dejen sus reviews si tiene alguna duda su gerencia… felicitación jajajaja o ya de plano un tomatazo x3 todo se acepta.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Saludos.**

**Vicky~**


End file.
